owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Sinner's Christmas
Sinner's Christmas is the fifty-fourth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Kimizuki, Narumi, Yoichi, and Yu invade Ferid's fridge and work on cooking a meal. Shinoa and Mitsuba play around in Ferid's expansive bath while Shinoa points out Ferid's predictive abilities and connection to the Demon Army. Mika asks Crowley how long it took him to give up all of his humanity. Shinya and his squad ask Guren about his secrets, but he refuses to tell them anything. When they realize learning the truth is dangerous, they agree to trust him and stop looking into the matter. Mahiru says resurrected humans will turn to dust once they learn they realize they died. Byakkomaru threatens her, and she goes to see Ferid and Krul as they burn. Long Summary Kimizuki, Yuichiro, Yoichi, and Narumi raid Ferid's fridge, excited to see so much quality food in one place. They are especially excited over the wagyu. Narumi mentions he was born into a retainer family of the Ichinoses. They three begin cooking. Meanwhile, Shinoa and Mitsuba invade Ferid's extravagant steamy bathroom. While stripping, Shinoa points out that Ferid predicted their movements. She says he has a connection to the Demon Army that allowed him to get new uniforms for them to change into, and he even has all the details down to their cup size. She then jokes about Mitsuba having large breasts and rips open Mitsuba's shirt with Shikama-Dōji when Mitsuba almost finds out Shinoa's true cup size. While the humans are playing around, Crowley sips at a glass of a child's blood, commenting that Ferid has a taste for the young ones. He says the humans are perfectly fine roasting a cow but feel full of sin and self-loathing by drinking the blood of their own. He used to feel that way when he was human, and Mika asks him how much time is left before his emotions fade completely. Elsewhere, Shinya asks Guren about what's in Osaka and why he killed his own soldiers, but Guren refuses to answer. The team jokes around and badges him to answer their questions. Guren recalls when his five friends were killed on Christmas Day in 2012 and started the Apocalypse in order to resurrect them for ten years. Shinya works on reading Guren's expressions, causing Guren to even block his face from Shinya before putting his hand over Shinya's mouth and telling him to shut up. Shinya stops deducing what Guren is thinking of and says it is vital they do not find out. In the end, they agree to just trust Guren. Shinya comments that Guren always fights for his family. Mahiru then manifests on Guren's lap, blocking the road from his vision. She reveals that the dead will turn back to dust from whence they came should they ever learn they've been revived from the dead. Mahiru jumps to the top of the vehicle, and Byakkomaru confronts her. He says she is not a demon and threatens her, should she ever even think of harming Shinya. She proceeds to Osaka ahead of them and detects Shinoa's scent and the smell of burning vampire. She arrives at Krul and Ferid's crucifixion among the flames and comments to one of them on their burning causing them to notice her. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 14